thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Revya
Bio After becoming an orphan due to dying in her previous life from Scarlet Iago (and her father Lord Median killing Vigilance, the Reaper of Souls) and being reborn, Revya was taken in by Lady Layna into The Hidden Village. Knowing nothing about her past she met a Sepp who had had a similar problem, due to having her memories sealed by her mother becoming a Crimson Tear. Danette and Revya became best friends through their common tidbit of being orphans. Growing up they practiced fighting many times in hopes of become town guardians. When Lady Layna woke up from her usual long slumber, she summoned the two. Though she let Danette choose her own weapon after telling them they were to be guardians, Revya was given the Onyx Blade instead, where she first met Gig. While Lady Layna fused Gig and Revya, Gig made a deal with her in order to stay in her body. After telling Revya a little more about Gig, she told Revya to use his power to fight the World Eaters. Personality Revya has always been a quiet person, ether saying a few words or nothing all. She's also kind, often helping her extremely forgetful friend. Despite Gig constantly wanting to go further on their deal or taking over completally she refuses, knowing Gig would continue on his path of destruction. Arrival at the Bio-Gate Arc I First arriving at the Northern Ruins she roamed around still thinking she was in Prodesto. Arriving at the The Comet Observatory, Gig and her had a chat with the Lumas. They soon met Mieu and Luke fon Fabre when they fell on top of them. Traveling with them she tried to take them to the Hidden Village still believing it was Prodesto. After being attacked by a Metal Saur, Kamina landed Gurren on it. When Luke left she followed him with Kamina coming along. When the Tower of Salvation fell they were picked up by Gurren and joined Team Gurren. Arc II Arriving in Mac Anu after Luke fainted, Revvya is left in the hotel room with Luke and Gig after Kamina goes off with MIeu. Deciding to get something to eat they leave; stopping in the hotel she leans against a wall as Gig tried to control her. After explaining this to a worried Luke he heads off with her following. Nearily attacked by Luke, as GIg insults him, he challanges Gig to a fight. Explaining that he'd kill everyone, Revya explained Gig's deal to him. Keeping her distance as Gig coninues to insult, they ran into Mieu and soon met Yukari and Simon. After hearing about Luke's memory problem they decide to head to Altessa's House before going where Luke, then Gig, wanted to go. Waking up the next day she found the group lost in Bamboo Forest. After hearing what Yukari said about someone helping her, she held the Onyx Blade upwards while Yukari called out. Finding the Bamboo Boys, the group was soon attacked by the Hydra. Soon joining in the fight was Guy and Hong Meiling. As Da Ji came to watch, she was nearly eaten by the Hydra. As Gig fell asleep from exaustion, Revya found it weird as she was use to him being awake while she was. Enjoying food brought to the group by the Bamboo Boys, Da Ji reappeared with Snake Men, setting the forest on fire and and attacking the group. After receving a scratch along her side, she noticed Gig woke up. Helping Yukari fight, Da Ji she soon made a retreat. As the forest was burning she was picked up by Gurren as Luke tried to put it out. Revya soon found that he had done more harm then good. Noticing an odd pillar of light in he distance Revya noticed that Gig thought it reminded him of a World Eater. Arc III Powers/Abilities Revya carries around the Onyx Blade, a large sword. Gig's Deal Gig made a deal with Revya offering her to make her stronger with his power. In exchange for letting her use his power, he gets closer to taking over her body. So the more power she uses the faster he gets towards controlling her body. When using his power, Revya's hair turns his geyish color and/ or she gains his shoulder guards. In order for it to count towards the deal Revya must ether ask or want it such as saying "Gig I need power" and etc. If Gig gives her power without her asking or anything though it doesn't count towards the deal. He isn't willing to just give it like no tomorrow, but mostly in times when Revya's body could be damaged or when he just wants a fight he's grown tired of, for example, to be over with. If he were to give too much though, he'd fall asleep from exaustion. When Revya uses his power to the point of Gig close to taking over completely, she'd sleep for ten days straight, allowing him to take over. If that were to happen, Revya would only be awake for a day before falling back asleep. When it gets to this point, she gains the ability to fly. When he completly takes over her body her soul would just vanish, leaving Gig's to take its place. Because of a seal placed on him via Lady Layna with a Crimson Tear, he'd be stuck in Revya's body without his full power untill it's broken. Demon Blast An attack involving multiple slashes and shooting Gig's energy like missles at an opponent. When using this attack Revya uses a lot of Gig's power and usually reverts back to her normal apperance after using it unless Gig's giving her power for example. When using a lot of Gig's power, Revya can also shift the onyx blade into a stronger weapon, with Gig's scythe at the end, much like how he does with his arm. When Gig gets close to fully controlling her body Revya gains the ability to fly. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Game Category:Soul Nomad & the World Eaters Category:Tako Pin